the_velvet_handlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lubrika
"Ah, home sweet home. Where the gears are big and the girls are too concerned about taxes to really care about what big scaly muscles you have." -Fang on Lubrika Lubrika is one of the major powers of the United Armies of the Lubrique Isles, and holds the most land of the four, next to Kralta. They are usually characterized as industrious reptilians, and are led by the charismatic Lord Crankshaft Rutherman. History of Lubrika A long time ago, the nomadic Lubb tribes found prosperous land holdings here, settling in a scattered pattern due to early territorialism and paranoia. Once the threat of outsiders (in the form of early Gorian Crusaders) came, the Lubb chieftains believed it a time of great change, and banded together to keep the Gorians out of their territory, newly named Lubbik, and built the legendary Lubrikan Gateholds, massive gates that seal off Lubrika from the rest of the main island. Annoyed at this, Crusader Lord Fox the First launched many attacks on the new gates, attempting to take the Lubbik lands for the newly rising Gorian Nation. This period saw a bizarrely rapid advancement in technology for the Lubb, quickly ascending to Bronze Age levels and then entering Steampunk era, finally naming their country Lubrika. The Lubrikans retaliated en masse for their years of antagonizing from the Gorians by unleashing a well-prepared army of Steam Tanks, rapidfire guns, and armored soldiers. The Gorians were utterly curbstomped, as knights and archers fell rapidly to soldiers and tanks, until the Gorians were driven back to their last city-fortress, Goria City. Wanting to avoid rapid extinction, the aging Fox the First, under counsel by Allus the Wise, signed the Crusader's Agreement of Goria, effectively ending the First War of Lubrique. This caused the first Lord of Lubrika, Lord Gearimund Rortahl, and Crusader Lord Fox to spend diplomatic meetings together, resulting in a fast friendship as they found common ground. Since this friendship, Goria and Lubrika became an alliance to never be broken. Upon the exploration of the ashlands in the Red Mountain Range around Mt. Kralta, then named Mt. Sitharon after a rogue metalworker who had attempted to cause Lord Gearimund to fall into a vat of liquid metal, and discovery of the Kraltan Clans, The new alliance was tested, as the Kraltan Clan Urkkra caused another war to break out, this time against all of "Kralta" as the Clans called it. After a large amount of completely shameful debacles and massacres, a single Kraltan Chief contacted the two leaders: a Kraltan named Jorg Von Streng, who then explained the bad history of the Urkkra Clan. After things were set right, Jorg managed to unite the Kraltans under his Clan Banner and aid the Unison of Powers (As Lubrika and Goria called themselves) in wiping out the Urkkra Clan, with the now-modernized Lubrikan Armored Companies spearheading the assault and being credited as the force that killed Chief Ruktuul, after a Tank Commander sent a heavy tank round through his chest followed by a spray of machine gun fire. This cemented the Lubrikans, Kraltans, and Gorians as a three-way alliance, soon followed by the Galkiians that the Gorians beat into submission. The Zubrikan Secession During the aftermath of the Urkkra quelling, a Lubrikan named Jagtor Makari applied with a lage amount of Lubrikan citizens to form a seperate region of Lubrika, named Zubrika. The newly appointed Lord Crankshaft allowed it, and the new Zubrikans then proceeded to secede from Lubrika immediately after, to Crankshaft's annoyance. With the decline of aid by Lord Fox the First on the grounds of reports of a new enemy in the south islands, Crankshaft and his army waged war with the Zubrikans, but were caught off-guard by the new technology they had created, with Jagtor being a brilliant inventor. Tesla tanks fried Lubrikans in their armor, in what became known as the Raddik Massacre, which cost over a hundred thousand Lubrikan soldiers before a full retreat was called. Crankshaft, completely enraged, demanded his scientists attempt to combat these new tanks, and that they did. A man named Raman Segeran discovered the merits of other uses for fuel and gunpowder, and invented rocketry. This was a large gain for the Lubrikans, and soon, they threatened to bombard the Zubrikan Palace, but the Zubrikans did not cease. What followed was swift and merciless, as a group of five missiles bombarded the Zubrikan Palace, killing Jagtor and his accomplices in the process. The remaining secessionists immediately surrendered, and Zubrika was returned to Lubrika and disbanded. The Balkantorian War After the Zubrikan ordeal, a desperate plea for aid was sent from Goria, as the new enemy from the south, calling themselves Balkantorians, began assaulting the main isle in heavy force, quickly taking the Fieldlands loosely held by Lubrika around Goria City since the Crusader's Agreement. This quickly got full Lubrikan support, but they were almost instantly driven back personally by the leader, known only as Doom. On a spot of desperation, the two called for Kraltan support, seeing as they still don't trust this new ally. Jorg delivered, as the Kraltan Heavy Assault Group plowed into the Balkantorian lines and broke them completely. Combined with the new Swamp Walkers made for the Galkiians by the Lubrikans, the Balkantorian Armies were driven back to their home island. As the Kraltans kept them at bay, Lubrika had enough time to design the ultimate assault walker, the Balkantakanta. This effectively won the war, and drove the Balkantorians off-planet. Modern Era After seeing the Balkantorians flee into space on ships with tech unknown to even the Lubrikans, the new United Armies of the Lubrique Isles, after all signing the Planetary Unison Pact, began to band together to attempt to create the same tech. Needless to say, they did, and are now combined in their efforts to explore the galaxy. Denizens of Lubrika The Lubrikans are naturally Reptiles, mostly snakes and crocodiles, making a very minor caste system. The snakes carry a weak brand of Telekinesis, due to lack of arms, and can manipulate objects as such normally as would someone with arms. The crocodiles are much stronger, making up the brunt of the Lubrikan Infantry and most of the factory personnel. Many other forms of reptile exist within Lubrika, such as turtles, but they are usually highly specialized. List of Famed Lubrikans *Fang Rutherman *Lord Crankshaft Rutherman, current Lord of Lubrika *Gearimund Rortahl, first Lord of Lubrika *Raman Segeran, first rocket scientist *Selie Metalhand, bride of the gorian Bang Metalhand and first to have a Lubrikan-Gorian relationship *General Mastor, current General of the Lubrikan Army Specific Areas *Minas Kassil, built specifically for the UALI council and holds the Godsend, a ward that protects from evil. *Rammig, a major port city *Raddik, site of the Raddik Massacre *The North and South Gateholds, large gates sealing Lubrika off from the rest of the land. *Vallos, a small town near the Lord's Castle *Turig *Sekarash, a temple to Eltin *Iikros, a town completely abandoned in the Steam era. Category:Locations Category:Lubrique Isles Locations Category:Velvet Handle Locations